


我们清醒时挠破脸颊分手（酒醉后拳拳相爱）

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Mozart, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Probable Drunk Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 得不到答案的莫扎特推门走了，只提着两手满满当当的自由，科洛雷多看着连串的雨珠噼啪砸在这位远行人的身体上，似乎耐心地灌满了那只虚乏的灵魂，他所倾注的过期爱意冲倒在整坪的云影里。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 4





	我们清醒时挠破脸颊分手（酒醉后拳拳相爱）

车载音响传出通话待接听的提示音，科洛雷多正在等红灯，他盯着折回的雨刮器眨了三下酸痛的眼睛，现在是晚上九点五十四分，能打进这个号码的大多是他的父兄，又或者那位不可说人士。不过后一个备选项已经可被删去了，五天前莫扎特在门廊里按着他的脸怒吼道“我同您再无任何关系，从此两不相干”，他猜想这是一次正式的、并非耍幼童脾气的决裂，而莫扎特大概恰巧忘记磨圆新剪的指甲，它们在他右耳的前方剌开数条起皮的爪痕，像把这颗乐界流星的火焰尾巴昭然地拓在最显眼的位置，是他的受害者之耻。

即便那些深深浅浅的竖条很快褪去颜色，爆发于短短一刻的蛮劲依旧镶在他的颊侧，科洛雷多也清楚地记得莫扎特淬红的眼眶，锖蓝的瞳孔神经质地震颤着，他无数次赞美过的造物任由癫乱的情绪歪曲成这丑态，恋人的絮语在吐息之间剥出恨意的锋芒抵进咽喉，他压着嗓子嘶嘶问莫扎特你究竟想怎么样，莫扎特扯开嘴角时下唇渗着血的伤口又豁开了，一副全然丧失痛感的模样，答以“您拥有一切，还会畏惧失去吗”。科洛雷多素来捉摸不透莫扎特的谈话逻辑，这人自称是凭心相告，却时不时挑拣着辞藻跟他议辩，出于惯常的尊严考量他咽回驳斥用的“少你一个还算什么一切”，仅仅拉下莫扎特覆在他火烫伤处的手指，等候长久以来都囫囵略过的解释——莫扎特对其自我的阐述，彼此的理解是需要公开言说的，私密的沉默徒增猜疑。可莫扎特的心在刹那燃烧完了就不剩丝毫余烟，焚穿了、焚空了、焚寂了，不偏好保存到来日受人勘察，喜爱默契同步的感受，科洛雷多否认如此的交流，他不是莫扎特，本就没法子随时随地钻进莫扎特胸骨啃噬品尝真实的心音。得不到答案的莫扎特推门走了，只提着两手满满当当的自由，科洛雷多看着连串的雨珠噼啪砸在这位远行人的身体上，似乎耐心地灌满了那只虚乏的灵魂，他所倾注的过期爱意冲倒在整坪的云影里。

醒目的接听键弥漫着今日份的潮湿气，眼熟的联系人姓名挂在面板上，科洛雷多挑高一边眉毛，对可能出现的新式花样或是麻烦提不起丁点兴趣。人群器物的嘈杂喧嚣仿佛凿破玻璃炸入车舱内来折磨耳蜗，他估摸着那又是哪个不设会员制的酒吧，名叫光晕无花果傅里叶系数也罢怎样都与他无关，是莫扎特的主场、其钟爱的娱乐，以一颗光彩的灯球就能构成临时的殿堂足够莫扎特化为涡旋，将旁人捕进湍流在急促的欢欣中晕头涨脑地窒息、去讨好这位造出来的神。科洛雷多现下管不着莫扎特，自然更管不着另一台手机的去向，也许它是掉进人潮里被狠狠踩踏了，他正准备体贴地为对方想必是所剩无几的电量挂断通讯，绝非莫扎特的嗓音传了出来，“您好——科洛雷多先生——？”。在颠来倒去夹杂调侃的解释中科洛雷多忽然意识到自己仍是莫扎特的紧急联系人，此外莫扎特约摸也没来得及修改联络备注，从一年前的某天起“科洛雷多”这个词后就跟上了澄黄的爱心，莫扎特声称那是对儿“倒过来的、手感极佳的猫铃铛”，他们刚完成了一次异地的视频性爱，而莫扎特头顶戴的却是毛呼呼的狗耳朵发箍——笑话，没有人会养这么不乖的狗。

捡人不算个好习惯，习惯了捡人简直更坏一层，科洛雷多轻易地在那些淋雨的新潮青年堆里找到了莫扎特，像根断电的黯白灯管竖在康斯坦茨的身边，枕在自己搭住女孩儿肩膀的左臂上，根基不稳地晃来荡去。有些迷蒙的姑娘在注意到科洛雷多的车时蓦地清醒过来，冲着另一头被莫扎特不断挥开的席卡内德喊了些什么，那男人一手顶着伞一手叉腰撇起嘴，挂在右肩的米色外套随着耸肩的动作摇了两摆。靠过来的席卡内德敲了敲车窗，科洛雷多拨动按钮降下隔挡转过头继续坐着，席卡内德见他无所动静，叹了口气说“您还是下来一趟吧，他不愿意走”。科洛雷多借着那顶殷勤的伞走向莫扎特，雨声和水声让强迫回忆一篇劝说的讲稿变得尤其困难，放低身段对莫扎特服软也一直都不衬合他的处世之道，只是这些不必放上台面的纠葛在他抓住莫扎特手肘的一刻轻飘地消散了，醉鬼从透湿的前发里幽幽地打量他，警觉得像头踏过兽夹的羚羊，不出三秒就抹了惊戾惶恐的神色主动步入伞中，席卡内德则识相地把狭小的空间腾给了他们。等醉鬼熟门熟路地抱着揉成一团的外套把自己扔进副驾驶座，科洛雷多便绕回另一侧发动了他的车，他做过太多回数了，以至于忍不住笑了笑。雨水的味道从莫扎特身上摸进鼻中的通路，科洛雷多无比庆幸酒味尚且藏在那张沾着液滴的嘴里头，不至于熏迷了车内装设，莫扎特闻起来同泡在水里的旧衣服一样，略微泛酸又予人清洁的暗示。醉鬼似乎将自己囿堵进了酒精的禁闭室，一反以往的聒噪一声不吭地凑在针织布里呼吸，也不顾科洛雷多投来的视线，他有近一星期的时间没见过莫扎特了，倒不是期待短短五日能如何让人脱胎换骨，他担忧莫扎特鲜少的、难以领悟的忧郁，那就像一双皮肉丰满的软手深情地缓缓扼扣住脖颈，念此他无迹可寻的爪痕又热了起来。

较之更烫的是莫扎特的温度，科洛雷多半搂半提着这人进屋，单薄的套衫只为他们的接触增加了摩擦，并没有起到隔绝热量的作用，他甚至觉得莫扎特的钥匙正穿过层层阻挡硌在他的腰侧。莫扎特本就一个接近冻手冻脚的体质，在仲冬初春季节总会出其不意地将手揣进科洛雷多的毛衣顺带抓几下腹部来捂热自己，盖着同条绒被还把两脚塞进他的大腿间隙取暖也是常有的事，但科洛雷多到底不是莫扎特专用的炉子，即使夸赞他“是天上才有的、美妙绝伦的热烘烘”也改变不了这个事实，莫扎特的冷炙烤着他的暖，而他因那烫人的凉意而恼怒，于是他选择把莫扎特圈紧固定在怀里让这块温吞的冰不胡乱滑动，仰面直睡的人硬拗成了侧躺的姿势，也中意上鼻头拱着软贴发根的触感，以及青柚、薄荷、枫糖的香波味。莫扎特的兴致在舒适干燥的室内逐渐复苏，从临下车前在窗上哈口气描划的“敬伟大而智慧的威利斯・开利”就可预见，科洛雷多观察着莫扎特蹬掉短靴磨磨蹭蹭踩进拖鞋朝卧室的方向挪去，大衣还没挂稳他就被挈着领口撞在装饰柜上，莫扎特眼神晦暗地伸出左手自他的耳屏拂过脸颊，自言自语似的说出了今晚的第一句话“是这个，丢了的”，紧接着不顾科洛雷多的制止将二人的胯部相抵碾磨，像含了块海绵在喉咙里在轻喘哽咽的间隔告诉他，“我把自己润滑过了，可他们都不是你，希罗尼姆斯，都不是你”，他难得读懂了那呓语的弦外之音——他是唯一的落点，莫扎特不得不回来，尽管他现下无从了解其后的缘由，那天的大雨没能冲散旧日的浓情蜜意吗？

卧室里有一整面墙粘着莫扎特备忘用的便签，写不完的旋律、记不住的地址、用不上的配料表等等，其中一张的右下角特意点了颗荧光色的五角星星作标记，莫扎特在他们确认关系三个月零十二天的凌晨趴在科洛雷多胸口写下了“我的爱情意在守护而非占有”，捏着这一小瓣天蓝的纸光裸地跨过科洛雷多的髋骨将其置于砖墙正中，厚唇贴在荧光星上戳了个吻。科洛雷多对这种类同三文鱼色郁金香的触感了然于心，但对方显然不是为了展示任何与肉欲相干的东西，莫扎特轻手轻脚地爬回床上将他们的腿缠成同一捆的气球线，像觉察出不对劲一般掰过他的脸在颌边揉了三四回，只抱怨“您怎么把这儿打理得这么干净，我蹭起来都不舒服了”，却又避免自发坦言方才行径的涵义。他用拇指搓了搓莫扎特毛茸茸的眉头，在新一轮的深吻来袭前止住那张嘴，手心的纹路尽数被蛮横的舌碰湿了，野蛇在他的掌中毫无倦意地跳跃舞动，尾尖摇着附于油脂的焰苗，因为莫扎特的脚趾踩在他的膝盖上，还是有些冷。不悦的呜呜声从指缝里溢出，不得满足的莫扎特捏住他的手管摁向床头，撑起身子居高临下地看着科洛雷多，眼中仿佛能滴落浓稠的漆来，“好的、好的，您想听什么？”。这是又将问题归还与他了？科洛雷多笑了一声，盯住那双翻涌着汪洋一般犹疑的眼睛，在把“守护？守护他的一无所知吗？”这句话钉入莫扎特头脑的同时亦翻身调换位置，钳住同样光滑的下颚晃了晃，吐着气的嘴唇被微微挤成花的形状，花的持有者以手摸上他的耳瓣将两片薄肉捂住开口道，“我在提醒自己切忌变得愈渐像您，希罗尼姆斯，您明的暗的光亮怎么好全属我一人呢？但我只想把您藏在枕头下面，入夜后就熄灭顶灯，由我梦境的触须攫取您的萤火”。

而此刻闷烧的却是莫扎特，雨雾的气息早早沥干了，嘴里埋着的透熟酒味就蒸了出来，科洛雷多吃着仓促渡过来的涎液，熏人的馥郁叫他后脑酥痒，莫扎特拽下他的皮带将他推伏在床沿，解开自己裤扣的动作反倒带上了酒醉的耐性缺缺与笨拙无措，他握住那块坚实的膝盖徐徐抚过绷紧的大腿——他们都没有硬起，细汗悬在莫扎特的小腹泛着塑料膜似的面光，也只有这样的肌肤才好适当存储其下突弹搏动的、奕奕鲜活的脏器，他情不自禁地像触碰幼犬的软肚一样画着圈轻揉莫扎特的脐眼周遭，一个可谓粗鲁的嗝由他亲手搓出，莫扎特难堪地衔着下唇趴倒在他的身上，妄想钻进衬衫狭小的领口掩饰自己的所作所为，克制的抽息流入科洛雷多的肩锁。值得褒勉的是，他把这醒目的鸵鸟放进浴缸时并未遭到抵抗，赤裸的莫扎特环着膝怯怯地注视他的一举一动，在他推分瘦长两腿时也配合着拨开臀肉露出逼仄的洞口，在手指探入清洗的同时他给予了奖励的吻，等过一阵溜失的水流也会同莫扎特头顶的发旋一般，攒成小巧的涡漩。直到他刮滑着按上腺体，莫扎特才大梦初醒似的揪过科洛雷多手臂的衬衣，关节处的桃粉勾兑成丹红，低哑的呻吟在水的搅动声里掐挤他的心肉，明知莫扎特已非处子，或许在遇上他之前早早就恣意情色，但科洛雷多仍生出了一股逗弄弄无知稚雀的愧怍，如此的乖顺让齿与舌的空隙莫名发痒，那个宽泛意义的背德者竟让他深觉像个背德者。莫扎特的高潮来得尤为静默，他看着这具艳丽的身躯向内弓起抽搐了一瞬，随即对上干净了亮的濡润蓝眼，任凭叹息脱口而出，你到底回来干什么，莫扎特。

“因、因为我还—— _沃尔夫冈_ ，我想听您再……喊一遍这个名字。”莫扎特困倦地凑在他的掌心含浑作答。

~*~

风卷进巴士候车亭掀起了莫扎特的兜帽，单层的布面遮过他专注于路面的视线，使得本就敏锐的双耳更轻易地觉察出车潮中的手机响铃，他给那些特殊的人们分别挑选了印象式的自编音乐，只有一个人的来电会这样无趣——他为科洛雷多设置了老式电铃声，让这位先生听起来就像万千古董之一，科洛雷多生来所享有的特权够多了，不需要再给那根高高扬起的尾巴垫几块金条，他摸索向口袋时手肘撞上身后的吉他琴包，倒抽的一口凉气将嘀铃的声音一并吸入寂静。那天夜里科洛雷多在他的要求下喊了很多次“沃尔夫冈”，像叫不够一般以舌尖翻来覆去把玩那几个音节，温柔得叫他眼鼻酸胀，他不得不将大半张脸藏入枕间以躲过对方的审视，自欺莫扎特的眼泪和雨一道淋尽了，这不过是一线未被洗刷的汗水而已。他在云隙透出灿烂晖光的正午忍着从上至下的昏沉逃出狠心弃置的家，科洛雷多必然是在更早的时候离开了，床头有一杯清水和两粒胶囊。

断开的电铃再次鸣响，莫扎特准确地抓出手机冲着黄色爱心撇撇嘴，他毫不犹豫地放弃了那一套榛仁太妃糖似的问候方法，毕竟不是谁都能够面对脸上曾留下自己爪痕的伤者继续伪装无害的甜心，他当然记得科洛雷多那能将整片碧野送入地狱的怒火，稍稍打着卷的金色额发垂在由神铸造的颧边，积发的气焰焕亮了这面容的英俊与美丽，他分心欣赏了三或四秒便又投入与动人敌将的口头争斗中，几乎要被二人之间沸腾的高压溺毙，科洛雷多的剑刃剐割了他唇上的新痂，究竟想怎么样？他能想怎么样呢？他的恐惧兴许来源于什么自我的撕裂、不对等的唯一性，他从一而终地憧憬能将肉身融化为滔天血水的情感，可科洛雷多的言辞正如大陆北方袭来的寒流丝丝凝结于胸底拽拖他封冻下坠，他落进恋人苔原的沼中，听觉僵麻、不得确切的回应。“我真的拥有您的爱吗”，妄诞的质问抵在缀着舌根的道口，踌躇的手指被无可奈何地挥下，莫扎特噤了声，神色疲累而肃正的科洛雷多像是在婉言拒绝他，“我将这一方精神的庭院供给你信步，已是我最高的容忍，你为何非要贪婪叩开挂了锁的小门”——分明是懂的。

好比是先前的缄默延续至听筒中，姑且起效的降噪功能抹灭了另一端的环境音，莫扎特听见科洛雷多蓦地重复念出“钥匙……房门……”，口齿如同被糊了五十年份的蛛丝网，紧接着振动的挂断声就冒进他的耳孔，这约莫是他第一次在科洛雷多处受到如此待遇，道别或不道别，放下后的屏幕应仍是通话的界面，仿佛他能够跨越相隔的距离亲眼见证对方划过赤红按键的动作，那只手数度降落在他背脊的凹壑悉心点按过贯通首足的弦，奏歌和鸣一气呵成，他的血脉里通过欢爱的乐章，舌尖沾着分泌的咸津，香柠檬、广藿、琥珀依次洇没于稠液中，他喜爱研究科洛雷多的声音和颜色，好奇地以唇齿勾勒浓红蔓延的起伏边境，品评一场视觉与触觉的筵席，在词句被顶撞破碎时去称颂这男人的低喘多么美妙，科洛雷多便故意靠近他的左耳叫他认真专心听着，他感到那游走火纹一般的红也溅在自己的肩颈。记忆诚然是记忆，再深刻也比不及当下的进行时，若不是身上揣着的钥匙，莫扎特就不必费力将醉得七七八八的科洛雷多运过残存着争执气味的门廊，再丢进卧室的床上，滚烫的温度幻觉般地烙在他们短暂贴合的每一部分，他自觉从醉鬼那儿讨不出话，也动过一走了之的心思，但科洛雷多牢固地箍紧他的手腕把他攥进铺中，嗫嚅说“莫扎特、我的沃尔夫冈，你回来了”。

回来的并不只是莫扎特，待重新获得思考能力后，乳尖熟悉的揉搓感正提醒着他身上仅剩一件背心内衬的状况，他支在科洛雷多的小腹上操干自己，往昔的一切加速奔涌着自交接处迸裂脊柱，预备重构某些关系，他在矛盾中嘶哑地呻吟着，略显干涩的甬道并不太妨碍抽插，撑开的钝痛让他大笑起来，那颗星星在模糊的视野边缘闪了闪。科洛雷多把他翻成后入的姿势狠狠地抵进穴心，他铃口挂垂的水串顺着他们的动作蹭在被单上，希罗尼姆斯、希罗尼姆斯，他呜咽几句便抱过枕头咬住一角充塞口腔，科洛雷多的胸膛仿佛完全地黏于他的后肩，在酒精与高热的协同下将他们熔作交媾的金属纹饰焊在窗框顶部，让往来过客指指点点。他确实被人看着，那个口口声声说着守护而非占有的他在看着，冰冷的手掐松了闭合的嘴释放出情欲的喊叫，后颈处浮动的寒意淤滞了对无能为力的愤恨，他畏怯得震颤痉挛，湿热的舔吻适时弥补了离场的温暖，科洛雷多扣上他的手指，在咬噬他的肩头时喃喃“丢了、沃尔夫冈，再没有第二个你”，他高潮的闷哼应声滑入古怪而亢奋的轨道，一圈或许留存数日的齿痕在可视的角落成型，能够预见盥洗台上镜中回扭的面孔与探究的指肚，宽领的套衫不免退休几天，反正这男人素来不乐意他一贯的穿着，不是评价脱离常识就是别有用心，事实上他只会偶尔“别有用心”地偷来那件磨旧的紫色睡袍为自己制作安睡的绵茧，枕边人出差的时日总那么难熬，多见一秒厌倦、少见一时惦念。他在科洛雷多向内拢住他加深印记的同时塌下腰部让他们连结得更为紧密，接受无意识的报复与迟来的回击——犬，他又迷茫地在铁丝与毛线裹绞的脑海中捕捉到狼的身影，不驯却忠诚的兽，狼王在吸吮他愈合的下唇后将子嗣的育种不由分说地锁入他柔软的肠腔。科洛雷多汗湿的鼻端蹭在那处隐隐发疼的地方闻了一会儿，怕他消失似的用手臂捞过他的腰际定在腹前便陷入沉眠，莫扎特缓慢地扯起绒被盖覆过二人肩膀，他回家了，总能指望睡个好觉。

窗口的鸟鸣配合着刺破眼皮的白昼等同催醒梦境的良方，之于莫扎特而言这个程式基本成立，假使必须增加一个定量，摆上铜秤的最佳条件即是情人的呼唤，他尚未明确地推量出科洛雷多心情的一日晴雨表，但就插入发间梳理的指掌和挨着臂膀行进的吻来说，清晨这个时段大概率是为倏忽跃出云层的日出那样的好、受万道霞光簇拥那样的好，可今天什么也没有，他小心转过身时就见着了一张安稳中拧着迷惘的脸，像被梦中的凶手永远夺去了挚爱，并收到一只处理完毕的洁白头骨。七点二十四，莫扎特用脚勾来装有手机的外套，将摄像头对准科洛雷多，经过半宿折磨也弧度完好的发卷、一些胡须的新芽、放松后受重力四散铺开的软肉，在职业与生活高墙上自如行动的优胜者环绕着似有若无的颓势，他捉住了那道因患得患失而剥落脆弱内核的幻象，它自痊愈的爪痕中脱出浮在齿印围聚的池里，再迂缓地滤进他的心室，拍摄换为录像，顾不上细究个人隐私权一类的条文，他暗忖难道科洛雷多不也是他的财产么？他为想法与灵感记录，却很少为私人物品记录，科洛雷多也并非例外，他自认不需要替“占有中”的状态做未来的打算，与其忧虑惶恐于注定到来的失去，不如纵情享受即刻的归属，即便它们都叫人上瘾。滑稽的是，便签墙上的的确确夹着一张他和科洛雷多的合照，仲夏的午餐时间鲜有游人，他假装从横跨盐河的锁桥正中扔下钥匙，玩笑说“希罗尼姆斯，啊！科洛雷多先生，您得长长久久地和我这恶棍拴一条杠上啦！”，科洛雷多跟着飞翻衣摆的气流将承诺堵进他的嘴里，他两眼弯弯地又啄了一记，偏过头就发现了手举草莓冰淇淋色相机直直对着二人的小女孩，机器吐出的相纸被置于科洛雷多的手，而他额外得了一串卵石缀成的幸运手链，那女孩在听完一番关于肖像的教育后溜进他怀里窃了个吻便随姐姐离开了。他依照相片中的姿势凑近科洛雷多，缺水的唇瓣拂过蕴着朵知更草苞蕾的鼻尖，沈熟中这般惹人怜爱，他竟不甘心舍弃余下的最后一把钥匙在床侧的桦木矮柜上。

食指的指节擦过精巧下巴的凹陷，他为这独有的、稀罕的恬静不由自主地吞咽，抑制着细微的抽动触上平行于那唇角、唇中的虚线，他窥察得太过专一以致根本没留意科洛雷多已然醒来并且拄起了身，他们像半空的鸟与飞机相撞，险些分别落得殒命与坠毁的下场。等这只额头负了轻伤的金鹫烦躁地吐出一口气将他压实在身下，他的鼻梁还酸疼得如同住了一百粒梅子，于是哝哝地怨了句您怎么回事，“我倒想问你这个问题，你怎么在床上”科洛雷多的嗓音掺了点砂石和黄油的质感，而莫扎特对这个声音相当受用，脑中蹿起了科洛雷多一直未得的歌，他缩着肩躺在这个亲昵的窝里，顶了顶后腰解放自己的右腿勾住科洛雷多烘烫紧致的臀，颇为滑稽地用发胀的鼻腔呼噜两声，咧开嘴干巴巴地解释道“我可从来没接着过科洛雷多先生的求救信号，这样谨慎的人，倒是在酒后摸不到自己的钥匙。现在与人友善的莫扎特先生要走了，他想要的仅仅是道谢……以及道别”，笼住周身的怀抱顷刻间僵硬，复又打定主意似的箍得更严实、更闷沉、更窒塞，热烈的心怦动着自独白中耳闻回响，他真切明晰地领会到潜于科洛雷多舌底的字句——“莫扎特先生，对我而言，再不会有第二个你”，科洛雷多这么说了、说出口了，郑重地睁开倦怠的双目望向他，见他愣怔无所反应便将吻松散地填进他锁骨低陷的谷中，在皮肉上编织拥有者的缝字。他摇头搭上男人的肩膀施以短促柔和的推拒，却又不自知地改换为环搂的姿势，在科洛雷多顺势抬头时贴上他朝思暮想的猫须暧昧磨蹭，鼻息逐渐趋于浓稠，他们是彼此翻卷着拖曳升入穹宇的熔岩，冷却后里外洞穿累累疤痕，他凭那些气孔呼吸，依靠科洛雷多呼吸，科洛雷多要用他来呼吸吗？“您没有醒全，请再睡一会儿，好么？别再碰我了，我、我——”他的回答郁结在半途搜寻默然的庇护，皲坼的唇微敞着静止。

“留下吧，沃尔夫冈。”科洛雷多抚过他的眼眉，收回那一滴挣扎着奔逸出逃的欢喜泪，“ _——我听见了_ 。”


End file.
